Sports Girl
by Moi-Master
Summary: The Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, were the last teams in the annual High School Football nationals. Number 41,defense and offense in Sabertooth, took off her helmet at the end of the games, when the Fairies won, what they didn't know that she was a girl. Later, she was transferred to FTA, what will happen? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello World! Okay, I've been watching some sports for a while now, and I thought this was a good idea, and so Imma write it! Hopefully you guys will like this story!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

><p>"Okay welcome to finals for the annual High School Football Nationals, we are coming down to Fairy Tail Academy and Saber Tooth Academy, both are doing great this season, and the Sabers got a new player, pretty interesting, he didn't play in any games though, so I'm wondering if its gonna turn out right for the Sabers." said the announcer.<p>

"Yeah, Heartfilia, number 41, even his last name is very familiar. But we will see, hope it will be interesting, if Sabers have a trump card for this, Fairy Tail, has to find a way to beat them, but FTA always win the nationals, and they got a new captain themselves, Dragneel, number 27." said the other annoncer.

The teams got in too place, each of every members glared back at the other teams. "Hut!", the Sabers got the ball, its all about defense now, number 41, dodge a couple of people but tackle them back, the whistle blew, _"Just a few more yard then we can get the first score of the quarter, its all about the first impression." _Heartfilia thought. The teams got in to place again, the whistle blew "Hut!", number 41 triggered, and took the ball, running fast, closing eyes, then reopened them when she heard screams. Heartfilia made the first score of the first quarter.

"Unbelievable, new player Heartfilia, a rookie, just made a point, first impressions of the season for him, he kept running, and made the first touchdown, he also great at defense, even though its a little rusty, a great first impression, and now the game has totally gotten more interesting." said one of the announcers.

"Damn it!" yelled player number 27.

"Cool it will ya flame-head!Its just one point, we can win a score back, and make more just calm down Natsu" said number 35.

"Shut up ice princess!" said Dragneel.

The whistle blew, players got back into playe "Hut!"

* * *

><p>"We are in the last quarter, it all comes down to this, Fairy Tail is in the lead by 2 points, Sabers need to have plan, or else Fairy Tail is gonna go home with the cup again." said the announcer.<p>

"Players ready! Hut!" running number 37 from the Sabertooth, threw the ball at number 41, and catched it, Heartfilia kept running, getting closer, he saw a guy blocking her way, he tried to go to the other side but saw another defense, the crowd chanting _"Defense! Defense!", _Heartfilia did a flip, and made a touchdown. The crowd roars.

"Heartfilia seriously is making great impressions this season, that was an amazing flip, no Sabertooth is just needs one more point then they win." said the announcers."30 seconds left until the game is over, will the Sabertooth take the cup this year, or will it be again Fairy Tail?"

The players were put into position, their last time, "Hut!", Fairy Tail was doing defense and kept blocking Sabertooth players. Only 15 seconds left, Sabertooth quarter back, runs it, as he was about to reach for a touchdown, the game ended with a loud beep. The stadium went wild, _"Fairy Tail!" _

"Fairy Tail once again won the cup, thank you for you guys coming, and we'll see you next time!" said the announcers, only left to hear chants,cheers, and cries.

Heartfilia, removed the helmet, and golden locks went down to the shoulders, Fairy Tail, shocked.

"He's a girl?!" The members said in shock, eyes wide open.

"Unbelievable! Heartfilia is a girl!" said both announcers.

"Coach, I'll be heading the lockers first." Heartfilia said, her face was beautiful,like a porcelain except she had dirt on her face, she had big brown orbs, that sparkled.

"Go ahead Heartfilia, good job." said Orga.

"Good job Lucy!" a blonde boy said, patting her back.

"Thanks!" Lucy said then went to the lockers, leaving the astonished people except for her team.

* * *

><p>"Dude she's a girl!" said a certain salmon haired man, changing.<p>

"Yeah, I know, I think everyone heres knows that she was girl, ever since she remover her helmet." said a inked haired man.

"Yeah, but I feel like a total loser, since a girl like her is playing football, and she's not weak! I thought she was a guy, have you seen her tackle and do defense like that, that girl has skills Gray!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Calm down Natsu." Gray said, ready to go. "Come on, lets go to the bus, coach is gonna yell at us, if we don't get there early."

"Yeah you're probably right." said Natsu, and walked with Gray to the bus.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class, we have a new student today, come and introduce yourself." said a blue haired cat, munching on fish. A blonde walked in, getting mainly the guys attention.<p>

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I use to be a Saber, but I'm a Fairy, nice to meet you all, I hope we can all get along." the blonde said smiling, then bowed.

"You can go sit there next to Natsu, Lucy." said the cat.

"Yes, ." Lucy said and walked to her desk, getting eyed on by the drooling boys.

"You're that girl from the football game, am I right?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Lucy said taking out her text books.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked again.

"My dad had connections better with this school, and so I transferred here." Lucy said as she started to write notes.

"To be honest with you, I thought you were great in the nationals," Natsu stated.

"Thanks." Lucy said smiling, but still didn't look at Natsu.

"We're looking for another member, maybe you should join." Natsu said, catching Lucy's attention, finally looking at Natsu.

"I'll be there after school." Lucy said seriously.

"Cool, we'll be having practice this afternoon, maybe you can show us what you can do." Natsu said smirkingly.

"Get ready to be surprised." said Lucy, and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it?! Tell me down below! Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter! And I can't wait to update a new chapter!<em>**

**_Review if liked, add in favorites if likes also, or you can follow this story! You guyscan always give me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Pyon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I'm updating early, because I won't have time for it. I have school soon, so I had to update ASAP, so yeah. I appreciate all of the reviews you guys *blushes*, I blushed on them. Normal me, but thanks for all the support. I love y'all,and hopefully you guys will like this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The whistle blew, the smell of sweat, filled the air.<p>

"Now this is called life." Lucy stated, as she took a whiff of the air.

"You like the smell of odor and sweat?" Natsu asked in disgust. "You are some weird girl."

"What no! I mean, the green grass, players tackling one another, the extreme practices." Lucy dreamily.

"Whatever. Yo coach, I have a new member." Natsu said to a man with blonde hair, and a scar on his right eye. Laxus Dreyar.

"And who might that be?" the coach said turning around ", a girl?"

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I played against you in the nationals, remember?" Lucy said then bowed.

"Oh, its you, well first I need to see what you got, first try to push this." Laxus said pointing towards the football sleds.

"Shouldn't I were more of a proper uniform?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, Natsu can you give her your jersey for now." Laxus ordered.

"Yeah." Natsu said, and cursed under his breath.

"No you don't have to, I have a jersey in my bag." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Why do you keep a jersey in your bag?" Natsu asked.

"For emergencies." Lucy said walking towards the lockers. "No one is in here right?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied back, as the blonde disappeared. Five minutes later, Lucy came out, she was wearing a red jersey, with a number 16 on the back, and a team called Fiore.

"Where'd get that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh there was all girls football team, and I joined it until the Sabers coach notice me play as quarter-back in the team." Lucy replied tying her hair up, and a bobby pin in her mouth. She slid the pin, so that her bangs wouldn't get in the way. She walked up to one of the football sleds, she squat down, and put herself in position

"Ready!" Laxus yelled and blew the whistle, Lucy charged at the sled, her head in the middle of the sled, just like when you're playing for real, aim for the stomach. Lucy kept on pushing, it until the whistle finally blew again. "Okay thats it!" Lucy got back up, and walked up yo the coach.

"Good, you have good formation, but I like to see how you do in defense, go grab one of those football shields (_**A/N: Okay if you are reading this story, and do not know what the heck these equipment are, just look it up in google, or** **bing**._) Lucy grabbed one of the huge shields, made out of foam, but they were still heavy.

"Fullbuster, I want you to practice with this girl!" Laxus yelled to ink haired man.

"Yes- wait what?! You want me to charge at her?! She's just a- wait a minute you're that girl from the nationals!" Gray said in confusion.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you too." Lucy said to Gray.

"Don't cry when you get pushed down." Gray said smirkingly, but he was too late, Lucy charged at him first, Gray flew for a few inches, until he fell.

"Hahaha! You got owned!" Natsu said laughing.

"Ow- I wasn't ready yet, let me try again!" Gray said getting up, dusting of off his a**. "Let me charge okay."

"Whatever you say." Lucy said boredly, then Gray ran and hit Lucy, but she wasn't giving up yet, she then pushed as hard as she can, Gray fell again. A sudden burst of laughter filled the air, Except for Laxus and Lucy.

"Bunny girl beat yo a** Gray!" said a man with piercings.

"Shut up! You try!" Gray retorted back. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath.

"Okay,okay I get I'l-" before he could finish his sentence Lucy took hi arm, and flipped him.

"Told you Gajeel!" Gray said snickering.

"Shut up, I wasn't ready yet!" Gajeel said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Coach am I in?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah you're in." Laxus said, writing down something on his clipboard.

"Good job Luce!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Thanks, and please don't call me Luce." Lucy said.

"But I think its cool." Natsu said pouting.

"Fine." Lucy said then sighed.

"Lisanna can you go get Lucy a jersey?" Natsu asked a short silver haired girl.

"Yeah, just give me a minute Natsu." Lisanna replied back and left with a smile.

"Lucy you should do some stre-" Natsu was cut off when he saw Lucy doing some stretches ", you're already doing it."

"Doing what?" Lucy asked.

"Stretches." Natsu replied back.

"Yeah what about it?" Lucy asked.

"I was about to tell you to do some stretches." Natsu said back.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said as she got up, and tried a different stretch. "1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4..."

"She's diligent." Gray commented.

"Yeah she is, she's probably gonna be one of our best players." Gajeel added.

"I got the jersey!" Lisanna yelled waving the jersey in the air.

"Thanks! Ummm..." Lucy said trying to remember her name.

"Lisanna!" Lisanna said.

"Yes! Thank you Lisanna!" Lucy said smiling taking the jersey from her. "I'll go change again, bye!"

"Lucy seems cool." Lisanna said putting away files, 2 minutes later, Lucy came out of the lockers.

"How do you change so fast?" Gray asked.

"Um.. Well when I played for the Sabers, I didn't want anyone to see me so I had to learn how to change fast." Lucy replied.

"Oh you're here Luigi coach wanted-" Natsu was cut off when a vein popped on Lucy's head, she walked up to him, took him by his collar. (**_A/N: Natsu is still in his school uniform_ btw.**)

"Call me that again, and I'll throw you all the way to Mars!" Lucy said, her eyes were fiery, Natsu ran for his life, as Lucy was chasing him like a cheetah.

"They seem to be getting along." Lisanna said smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was it?! Okay I updated the new chapter early, because I have school tomorrow so I needed to update chapters. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, and thanks for the reviews you guys! I love you all! **_

_**Review if liked, or add in favorites if liked, or follow this story, and you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions, because they help me a lot, and you can also point out stuff! -=3= Pyon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay this is the third chapter, hope you guys like it! And thank you for the reviews you guys really appreciate it! I love all of you guys, and I mean it! Not in a sexual way, but in like a friend type way, you guys are the best! Your reviews are good enough to make me smile, since I have family problems, and I sometimes come home crying. Thank you!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Come here Dragneel!" Lucy yelled, finally clutching Natsu's collar, and shaking him.

"Lucy-san I think thats enough I think I can see Natsu's soul coming out!" Lisanna said making Lucy drop Natsu down on the ground.

"Sorry Lisanna, I couldn't help it!" Lucy said back slyly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Is this girl for real?!" Gray and Gajeel said to themselves. Lucy ran back to them, while Natsu lays dead on the field.

"I think you did a little to much Lucy-san." Lisanna said to Lucy, they walked inside the locker rooms, and Lucy got dressed

"Sorry its a habi-" before Lucy could finish her sentence, her phone rang "Sorry Lisanna gotta take this."

"Hello." Lucy answered. "Yes father... Okay I'll be there... Yes, bye." Lucy said putting her phone inside her pocket on her skirt. **(_A/N: Lucy's already dressed I think thats pretty_** _**predictable.)**_"Sorry Lisanna I gotta go home, when is the next practice?"

"Its tomorrow around 4 o'clock." Lisanna replied back.

"Thank you I'll see you tomorrow, and nice meeting you!" Lucy said with a huge smile, and waved goodbye, and disappeared in the distance. Lisanna blushed.

"A-are y-you o-okay L-lisanna." Natsu stuttered, as he crawls to the locker rooms.

"Y-yeah, but I think I'm starting to fall in love.." Lisanna said still flushed.

"With who?" Natsu asked.

"Secret." Lisanna said back, walking to a table.

"Oh yeah where's Lucy?'' Natsu asked.

"L-Lucy... Um she went home..." Lisanna said.

"Oh okay, I better get changing!" Natsu said,and walked to his locker.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked outside to the football field in the morning, feeling a light breeze hit her face, she saw the cheerleading squad, and spotted Lisanna, Lucy quickly walked to them.<p>

"Good morning Lisanna!" Lucy greeted, waving her hand with a huge smile.

"Good morning Lucy-san!" Lisanna greeted back.

"Don't be so formal, just call me Lucy." Lucy said walking closer.

"Um... Okay... L-Lucy.." Lisanna said blushing.

"Are you okay Lisanna, you're all read do you need to go to the nurse's office?'' Lucy asked Lisanna worried, putting her hand on her forehead.

"No I'm fine..." Lisanna replied back.

"Eeek!"the girls squealed.

"What wrong?" Lucy asked with a worried look.

"Lucy-san! Your so much better than the guys in here, they're always so rude but you're such a gentleman!" one of the girls screamed, as the others agree.

"But I'm a female!?" Lucy said in turmoil.

"Please go on a date with me!" The cheerleaders squeal in unison. Lisanna blocked the squad, and hugged Lucy herself.

"Lisanna you too?!" Lucy said in confusion.

"Yup! So back off ladies she's mine!" Lisanna said,then kissed Lucy on the lips, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"No fair! I want to kiss Lucy-san too!" The squad whined, jumping on to Lucy, but Lisanna has a good grip holding on to Lucy tight, others where also clinging onto her, and some just tumbled off.

"Lucy-san!" The screaming girls yelled. Some were lying on the field, but five were still onto Lucy, until Lucy tripped, and all the girls, including Lisanna fell.

"Oh I heard screaming girls what happened-" Natsu said but stopped when he saw, Lucy's hand on a girls boobs, her face inside Lisanna's skirt, her other hand on a girls thing, and a girl sitting on Lucy's legs each. All of the girls were panting slowly, and were blushing, and some were even moaning! "This is actually pretty entertaining... even better in real life..." Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy-sama oh~~~" The girls said in unison. Lucy got up, and turned around and glared at Natsu.

"Don't speak of what happened here!" Lucy yelled to Natsu.

"Yeah, this will just be my entertainment, hey can I do that to you?" Natsu teased, Lucy's vein popped.

"Dragneel!" Lucy yelled, as Natsu ran for his life, and Lucy chased him. Leaving the cheerleaders left behind, sitting there blushing.

"Lucy-sama is so amazing." The girls said in unison.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were panting crazily, and flopped down on the grass after a long time of chasing, they were somewhere out far out in the field, were no one can see them.<p>

"Okay I surrender Lucy!" Natsu said putting his hand in the air, laying down.

"Thought so!"Lucy said laying down on the grass with Natsu.

"But what happened there?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know either, I just went to greet Lisanna, and suddenly a bunch of girls were squealing, and then Lisanna kissed me, then that happened!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You kissed Lisanna?!" Natsu said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Lucy replied back, like it was normal.

"Wait are you like-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy yelled "I am not lesbian!".

"Then what are you then?" Natsu asked.

"I like guys okay! But I'm kinda used to this, even in my other school, people spread rumors that I was some lesbian, since I play football, and a bunch of girls have confessed feeling for me, thats why I moved, but I knew I had to at least play a game, and so I did. It felt great." Lucy said, closing her eyes. Natsu watched Lucy, to him she looked fragile, like a porcelain doll, her golden locks. _"She looks so cute... wait what are you thinking Natsu?!" _Natsu thought shaking his head, one of Lucy's eyelids lift up.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, we should get back, the bell is about to ring soon." Natsu replied, it was an excuse.

"Yeah you're right lets get going Salamander." Lucy said getting up.

"Who told you my nickname?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I would know, Sabers football team was suppose to do some research on top team players, and they said that your nickname was Salamander." Lucy replied. They started to walk, close together. Natsu nodded, the rest of the walk was just silence.

"Have you ever-" Natsu and Lucy said together, guess they were both trying to change the subject. They giggled together.

"Okay I'll go first, have you ever thought of joining a different sport?" Natsu asked.

"No, I fell in love with football since I was 7 years old, I thought it looked amazing, I was still taking ballet lessons still, but I quit it, and joined the girls football team. Ballet helped me a lot in football practice, and game. And also I was about to say the same thing, so would you?" Lucy said.

"No, football was something my dad put me into, he was also a football player, he was about to join the NFL, until he had me, and so he just couldn't pursue his dreams. So I guess he put me into this because he wants me to reach what he didn't get to." Natsu answered.

"So what is your dad doing now?" Lucy asked.

"He's a coach of one of the biggest football teams." Natsu said grinning.

"No wonder why you're last name sounded familiar!" Lucy said.

"What does your dad do?"Natsu asked.

"He's a CEO, and owns one of the biggest companies in the world, he wants me to follow his footsteps, I maintained having straight A's, and good at sports, but its hard." Lucy answered.

"Oh well then-" but before Natsu could finish his sentence the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay hope you guys liked this chapter,it was a little steamy but, hoped you liked it! And don't worry its a NaLu story after all so I'll have the NaLu fluff coming soon!_**

**_Review if likes, add in favorites if liked or loved, or follow this story! And you guys can always tell me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Pyon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, and here is the fourth chapter! And I read one of the reviews and I made a mistake, I was typing as fast as I could so instead of 'red' it turned out to 'read', if anyone who saw my mistake, well I can't help it, I'm typing as fast as could to update the next chappy! LOL,I got a Mikasa scarf for mah b-day, I want Natsu's scarf next timeee!**_

* * *

><p>"Yo retard you're late to class!" Gray said in his seat.<p>

"Shut up ice princess, why won't you get your prince charming, but you can't probably because you're too ugly!" Natsu insulted.

"You wanna go tabasco idiot!'' Gray retorted.

"You're on pervy popsicle!" Natsu said back as they started fighting and arguing. Lucy walked to her desk watching the two argue, as she receive some flirty grins from the boys and girls in her class.

_"Can't wait till lunch!" Lucy thought to herself._

"Me too." said a brunette, a bottle on her hand.

"Are you-" Lucy was about to say but was cut by the brunette.

''No I'm not a mind reader, your face just gives it off, and the name is Cana." the brunette said.

"Well, nice to meet you Cana, my name is-" Lucy was again cut off by the brunette.

"I know what your name is, you introduce yourself yesterday, Lucy." Cana said, taking a sip on her bottle.

"Aye! Your student council is here for an announcement, please listen!" said .

"The Gray and Natsu quickly went back to there seats.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"The student council president is Erza scarlet, also considered Titania, and is pure evil!" Natsu cried. And a scarlet, and a bluenette came in the homeroom.

"Good Morning students." the scarlet said sternly.

"Good morning kaichou!" the students greeted back.

"We have a special announcement!" squealed the bluenette.

"Our school was on TV, and we were put on the magazine." Erza said finally.

"Yes!" the students said cheering.

"And also I see a new face over there, tell me your name." Erza said, very commandingly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Ma'am." Lucy said formally.

"How very well mannered, are you gonna join any clubs or sports?"Erza asked.

"I already have." Lucy said.

"Oh, well care to tell us?" Era asked.

"If you asked kaichou, I joined the football team yesterday.'' Lucy said.

"As a manager?" Erza asked.

"No, as player." Lucy said.

"You're the famous Heartfilia, you played as a quarterback in the Fiore football team, if I recalled you were called 'The Breaker'." Erza said.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"Why was she called 'the breaker'?" the bluenette asked.

"Because she would break a person's arm when she tackles, she played tackle football when she was in fourth grade through sixth grade. She was also in sports magazine, and had been in news papers." Erza replied to the bluenette.

"Seems like you've done some homework." Lucy said.

"Of course I would, its my job as the student president, and must I say your grades are very high too." Erza said back.

"Wow Erza you really did your research well!" the bluenette squealed.

"Thank you Levy." Erza said looking very smugged.

"Aye! Well its time for you two to leave!" Happy said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Sorry for the interruption, we will leave, thank you." Erza formally.

"Bye!" Levy said waving, then they left, and everybody looked at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked. Everybody turned their heads around, Lucy sweatdropped.

"Lets begin our lesson class!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy please don't hurt me! I won't tease you! I promise!" Gray begged for mercy.<p>

"I won't and why would I?" Lucy asked eating her lunchbox.

"Uh, hello? Your nickname was 'The Breaker'?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh... Yeah... it was a habit... some guys would piss me off the they would say that I'm weak, it really build up my anger, and so when my team played with their team, three of the guys who teased me was in the hospital for 9 months..." Lucy said, laughing awkwardly.

"I'll remember not to tease you anymore," Gray said sounding scared.

"Oh yeah Luce why did you join football?" Ntaus asked.

"I think I've been a fan since I was 4 years old, and I started playing when I was seven, because my mother died... She would tell me to go join a football team, but I would just say no because I know boys would tease me, but I regret it now,because if I hadn't join football sooner, my mom wouldn't see me living on what I wanted to do. I begged my dad so I can join football, he refused a couple times, but he finally agreed. He wanted me only to do my studies, so then I can take over the company, football something I want to do before I take over my Dad's company, and also to make my mother happy..." Lucy said then faked smile.

"Oh, sorry..." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Don't be! You guys didn't do anything wrong, life gives what life gives!You wanna have some of my lunch, I have a lot, my maid gave me to much again." Lucy said, cheering the two up.

"Yes!" the two said.

"Luckily she brought extra chopsticks so I can share some with my friends!" Lucy said handing them some. "Dig in. I'm already full!"

"Thank you for the meal!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Hustle! Hustle, imagine you're getting chased by wild dogs in a stranded island!" Laxus yelled to the group of boys who were running laps.<p>

"Sorry coach if I'm late!" Lucy said running to Laxus.

"Its okay, but just try to be early next time, now go get changed, and run some laps!" Laxus said, Lucy quickly went to the locker rooms, and noticed Lisanna.

"I'm sorry Lisanna about this morning!" Lucy apologised while opening her locker, and started changing.

"No, its okay.." Lisanna said, watching Lucy changed, blushing, Lucy had well built body, but in a good way. Lucy had some abs, and muscles but they weren't that big, like the guys. Lucy quickly put on her jersey.

"See you later Lis!" Lucy said waving and started running some laps. Lisanna blushed.

"Eek! She gave me a nickname!" Lisanna squealed cupping her face.

"Captain how come we're putting a girl in the team?!" whined one of the players.

"Quit whining! I tested her, and she passed, and she did a better job than you, now run your laps!" Laxus said.

"Well prove it then,I'll play one on one with her and if I win she gets to be out!" the boy said.

"I approve, only if we picked two more player." Lucy agreed.

"Get ready to loose girly! and the name is Hughes." the guy said.

"Lets have a good game Hughes." Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"We're have a battle whoever looses will get kicked out of the team." Gray said.

"I pick Gajeel and Freed." Hughes said.

"I pick Natsu and Gray." Lucy said.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Do I have too!" Gajeel whined.

"Yeah!" Freed also said.

"He picked you two, just do it so we can get this over with." Laxus said, as the two whined.

"Listen Gray and Natsu, I'm captain,do as I tell you, or else, I'll put you in the hospital, just like I did to the guys that teased me.." Lucy said making an evil smirk.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said in unison.

"Now get in position!" Laxus yelled, they went into position.

"Hike!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy, Natsu, and Gray won by 35- 8!" Laxus said.<p>

"Lucy your an animal when you play!" Gray commented.

"O-okay..." Lucy said.

"Uh, your not gonna kick me out are you? Please don't I didn't mean it, I promise!" Hughes begged.

"I hate guys who are sexist, f*cking hate them! And you think I wouldn't it kick you out?! Yeah I'm a girl, but I'm not that soft! But I won't, its all up to coach." Lucy said.

"Coach?" Hughes asked with pleading eyes.

''If we kick you out, we have to find new players so no. Unless there's someone who is good, and can take your place." Laxus said, writing stuff down on his clipboard.

"Thank you coach!" Hughes said.

''Yeah, yeah, just don't bother me anymore! Its annoying!" Laxus said shooing him away. Lucy glared at hughes.

''Sexist bastard." Lucy mumbled, and started running her laps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay how was it?! Hopefully this was a good chapter! Now I have to go a formal party and wear a dress, and I hate wearing dresses! Fist bump if you hate dresses too!**_

_**If liked then give me a review,or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! -=3= Pyon!**_


	5. Note

**Not an update!**

**I will not be updating for a while, I don't know when I will update next time, but I just wanted to tell you guys... I'm sorry, I'm tearing up as I write this down,but I wanted to tell you guys I love you all! Very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back!Sorry for not updating in a long time! But here is chapter 5!**_

* * *

><p>"Lucy you're a monster!" Natsu said.<p>

"How?" Lucy asks.

"You ran 2 miles in ten minutes!?" Gray said.

"Oh, I use to ran marathons, it really helped for football, so yeah, maybe you should come next time with me, there's gonna be the Magnolia 5k Marathon, next Saturday." Lucy replies.

"Sure," Natsu replies.

"Yeah, its also been a while since I ran a marathon..." Gray said.

"You use to run marathon?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, but I never finish them..." Gray said, and sulked, Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Well then, bring a bottle of water, and small towel, wear your best running shoes, and wear comfortable clothes." Lucy said.

"Hai!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Can I come too?" Lisanna ask.

"If want too, and are you sure you want too, there will be a bunch of sweaty people, people are usually cramped in the starting line, and do you have good stamina, because they will ask if you have any trouble with breathing, and any pain in joints." Lucy replies.

"I don't, so that means I can come right?" Lisanna asked again.

"Yup!" Lucy said, and smiled, as Lisanna nosebleed, and fell on the floor. "Lis! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yes, I'll go to the bathroom, see ya later." Lisanna said, and left the three.

"Lucy ever since you came here, mostly every girl likes you..." Natsu said.

"I know, haven't I already told you about it." Lucy said.

"Told him about what?" Gray asks.

"People use to spread rumors about me, that I'm lesbian, and a lot of girls like me." Lucy answers, and slammed her locker, and left the two.

"Natsu, you just made her pissed, like a lot." Gray said.

"I know!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to 50th Annual Magnolia Marathon!" yelled someone.<p>

"Its crowded!" Natsu complained.

"Quit whining, its best if your in back." Lucy said.

"Why can we be in the front!?" Natsu whined.

"Because you'll get ran over." Gray answered.

"Correct." Lucy said.

"This is why I never finished them, I get ran over.." Gray said.

"That's why its smart to be in the back." Lucy said.

"Have you always start at the back?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, and I always finish around the top 20." Lucy said.

"Amazing..." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Lis!" Lucy yelled, and waved.

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled, and ran to hug Lucy.

"Stay close to me okay Lis, I'm not gonna run fast today so I can keep up with everyone." Lucy said.

"Is that suppose to be an insult Heartfilia?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe, but if I didn't then lets have a bet, whoever goes to the finish line first wins." Lucy said.

"Deal." Natsu said, and they shaked hands.

"Lucy you don't have to slow down for me, I did track and field in middle school, so its okay." Lisanna said.

"You sure Lis?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I think Gray would like some company, while you do your little bet with Natsu." Lisanna says with a smile.

"Okay, you have your phones right? Keep it on vibrate, not on ring, because people panting is louder than your ringer," Lucy said.

"Ready set go!" yelled someone and then a gunshot was heard, and everyone took off running.

"Wow, we have a lot more people than usual." Lucy said.

"Luce! I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu said.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said, and ran after him.

"Guess its just the two of us Gray." Lisanna said smiling.

"Yeah, we better get going." Gray said, and so they started running.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna beat you Dragneel!" Lucy yelled, beside her was Natsu, all sweating.<p>

"No I will Heartfilia!" Natsu yelled back, and the runners looked at them weirdly.

"Natsu how about we make a deal, whoever wins, gets to make the loser to do whatever the winner wants for a week." Lucy said.

"I'm in, get ready to lose Luce. Oh that rhyme, Lose Luce, Lose Luce, Lose Luce!" Natsu chanted.

"Please stop Natsu your embarrassing us." Lucy face palm.

"So, at least we're having fun, right?" Natsu said smiling, making Lucy blush, Natsu just turned around, covering his face, which made both of them stop.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing, its just you look really cute when you blush..." Natsu confessed, making Lucy blush even more. "Stop, Lucy, please its adorable! I just want cuddle you now!"

"You're making me blush you idiot!" Lucy retorted still blushing.

"Just kidding!" Natsu said,and dashed off.

"Hey that's cheating!" Lucy yelled as she catched up to him.

_"Dammit, why did Lucy had to look so cute when she blushes!" _Natsu yelled in his head _", wait, do I actually like Lucy? Pft, no! Impossible! Right!? Readers tell me I don't like her right!? I was thinking about her all week, wait stupid Natsu! Give me a review saying that I don't like her 'kay, please say I don't like her!" _**"Hey I'm the author, and you do like her." **_"Great now I'm hearing things inside my head, I think I've gone crazy!" _**"Idiot! I'm real, the hell, don't ignore me!" **_"Its all just my imaginations, ignore it Natsu..." _**"Hey don't ignore me!? Hey wait a minute, hey wait..."**

"Finally gone..." Natsu said.

"Who's gona?" Lucy asks, startling Natsu.

"A... an i-insect, yeah, it was a huge m-mosquito!" Natsu stuttered.

"But Magnolia rarely has mosquito's, are you sure it wasn't a huge fly?" Lucy asks.

"N-n-no." Natsu said.

"O-okay...?" Lucy said, then Lucy's phone rang, "Hello.. Gray, what happened?...Lisanna!? Okay we're coming!"

"What happened?" Natsu asks.

"Lisanna twisted her ankle, we need to get there pronto." Lucy said.

"Okay lets go." Natsu said, as they went back.

* * *

><p>"Lis!" Lucy yelled, as she ran towards the young woman who was on the floor.<p>

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I twisted my ankle.." Lisanna said in pain.

"Don't worry..." Lucy said, grabbing a first aid kit from her small backpack. "I'll just wrap it with some bandages, after this, I order you to see the doctor.."

"Y-yes." Lisanna replies, as Lucy starts bandaging her foot. "Thank you..."

"No problem, now hop on my back." Lucy said, and Lisanna did as she told. "Oh and Natsu, you win our bet."

"Yes!" Natsu said in victory.

"What bet?" Gray asks.

"Whoever comes to the finish line first gets to make the loser do whatever the winner wants,a dn I'm the winner, so that means that, I can order Lucy around for a whole week!" Natsu said.

" I change my mind Dragneel, even though Lisanna is on my back, does not mean I cannot finish the run." Lucy said.

"What are you plotting?" Lisanna asks.

"Hang on tight Lis, this is gonna be bumpy!" Lucy said, as they dashed off.

* * *

><p>"I won!" Natsu said panting.<p>

"Well if you were carrying her on your back, I could of won, not to be offensive Lis, but your heavy." Lucy says, but Lisanna was already running towards a person.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled, hugging her older sister.

"Lis, I'm glad you're okay." Mira said.

"You must be Lis' sister,I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"Oh you're that girl that Lisanna always talks about, she says that your awesome, and she really, wikes rou..." Mira said, as Lisanna covered her mouth.

"O-okay...?" Lucy said.

"Anyways we better get going, nice meeting you Lucy, and you Natsu, you better win the next game." Mirajane said, giving Natsu a glare.

"Hai!" Natsu said nervously.

"Bye Lis!" Lucy said, and waved goodbye to the two sisters, then turned over to look at the two young men. "Now what to do with you guys...?"

"I'm leaving, my girlfriend's waiting for me." Gray said.

"Yeah like you have one..." snickered Natsu.

"Shut up! I do! Anyways, see you guys in school." Gray said, and walked away.

"Lucy~~" Natsu said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no..." Lucy said.

"Foot massage, my foot is aching, and can you also do a back massage, my back is killing me." Nasu ordered.

"What are you an old man!" Lucy yells.

"Shut up, I'll take you to my house, come on." Natsu said, taking Lucy's hand, and ran to his house.

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you Mr. and ." Lucy said then bowed.<p>

"Oh please, don't be so formal, just call us Mom and Dad." said, Lucy blushed.

"Mom... embarrassing..." Natsu complained.

"Oh sorry, you must be Natsu's girlfriend right?" Igneel asks.

"Oh no, I'm just his teammate from the football, and a friend." Lucy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, its just Natsu usually brings a new girl every month, and saying that it is his girlfriend," said.

"Well we'll be leaving now, bye!" Natsu said, and pulled Lucy's hand and ran upstairs, and to his room.

"You never told me you were a player?!" Lucy said.

"Well I was." Natsu replies shortly.

"Ooooh, can little Natsu tell me more about him." Lucy said in a baby voice.

"I will if you stop talking like that." Natsu says.

"Fine." Lucy says.

"I started dating a girl when I was in sixth grade, then I noticed this other girl, and I asked her out, and I broke up with my first one, then all girls had eyes on me, because I played soccer before," Natsu says.

"Your rich too, so that must also explain, but the one I'm really getting flipped off on is, you use to play soccer?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, that was the sport I was really into, until Lisanna got injured, she used to play football in third grade, but she broke a couple of bones, and couldn't go back in the field, and so I said to her that I will become a professional football player one day, and make her the coach, that was the only thing that I know that can cheer her up." Natsu says.

"You guys have a deep bond." Lucy says.

"Yeah." Natsu says, then smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that's it folks.**_

_**If liked then please give me review, or add in Favs, or follow this story!You guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Moi!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for not updating for a while guys, there's just so much school work so yeah. Hopefully this would be a good chapter, and I'm using my phone for this chapter so I don't know if it'll work good**_

* * *

><p>"Yes right there! It feels so good!~"<p>

"Harder, wait no! Not that hard, yes right there Luce! That hits the spot!" Natsu says, as Lucy massages his foot.

" Something is bothering me," Lucy says.

" What is it?" Natsu asks.

" When you said before that you never played any other sport other than football because your dad. put you in it, you tell me a different a story." Lucy says.

" Oh you really want to hear the full story then?" Natsu asks, while Lucy nods her head, "okay, when I was six my father really pushed me to do football, but I refused, soccer was everything to me, and so Lisanna said she'll do it, she said she doesn't mind and is always saying she loves it, but as an accident happened during one of her games, she woke up in a hospital bed, after that she couldn't even bare to see a football, and so I told her that I'll do it, soon her phobia with this sport has passed, and I'm happy to see her happy and smiling again." Natsu said and grinned, as Lucy cries.

"You're so sweet!" Lucy said between sniffs.

"Realy?" Natsu asks, and Lucy nods.

"Now you do my foot." Lucy said and stick her foot out.

"Wait what!?" Natsu asks in turmoil.

"Just do it or I'll call of the winning bet!" Lucy said, as Natsu got on massaging her foot.

"Woah!" Natsu said in shock.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"How do you keep your foot so soft even though you play football~" Natsu says and rubbed his face against Lucy's foot.

"What the- What are you doing Dragneel?!" Lucy said in shock.

"How do you keep your foot so soft?" Natsu asks innocently.

"*Sigh* Before you go to sleep add vaseline on it, the more you add the better, then put a clean sock over it, and go to sleep then in the morning remove the sock, and you'll see it got better, do that until your foot finally comes soft, same thing with hands too." Lucy said, and showed him her hand.

"Woah! Thanks for the tip Luce!" Natsu said.

"Your welcome." Lucy said.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"What... L-Lucy...? Wait what are you doing here!?" Natsu suddenly jolted out of his bed.

"I can't believe you forgot that the Super Bowl was today... Remember Seattle SeaHawks versus New England Patriots?!" Lucy said all dressed up in the SeaHawks jersey.

"I asked you first, why are you here?" Natsu asks again.

"Cause I can, and also your mom let me in, so aren't you gonna get ready for the big game?!" Lucy asks.

"Why can't we watch it on TV and isn't it two early in the morning?!" Natsu says going back to bed.

"Thats why I'm waking you up now, my private jet is ready, aren't you coming?" Lucy said.

"Wait what, we're seriously going to the game, as in real?!"Natsu asks in turmoil.

"Yeah, or do you want to pass and let me give this to Gray?" Lucy asks.

"No! I'll come! Just give me five minutes!" Natsu said, and pushed Lucy outside his bedroom. Then he came out of his room wearing the Patriots jersey, and Lucy stared at him shocked.

"Y-you like those New England bastards who drink tea all day?!" Lucy asks shockingly.

"And you like those SeaGawks?!" Natsu asks in turmoil.

"Now this is really interesting... I guess I won't be bringing you along then..." Lucy pouted and walked away.

"Wait!" Natsu said, and took Lucy by the shoulder.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Please let me come!" Natsu pleads, and begged.

"In one condition, if SeaHawks win, you have to throw away all your Patriots jersey, and become a Seattle SeaHawks fan." Lucy said.

"No, never!" Natsu yelled.

"Then bye-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"I'll do it." Natsu said.

"Yes!" Lucy said.

**~x~**

"I can't believe we're seriously flying over to Arizona to watch the game in real life! I'm so excited!" Natsu squeales.

"Woah there fanboy, have you ever been to a real game?" Lucy asks.

"Nope, wait have you?" Natsu asks.

"Yup, every time the SeaHawks play, even if its a school day, I'll ditch it," Lucy said.

"I still can't believe you're a Sea Chicken fan..." Natsu says and shakes his head in disappointment.

" And I can't believe you're one of those New England Patsies!" Lucy said back.

"Seattle YawnHawks!"

"Tea Drinkers!"

"WeeHawks!"

"UnPatriotic Cheaters!"

"CheeseHawks!"

"Ball Deflater!"

"Hey! You have no evidence of Tom Brady and coach Bill Belichick deflating some balls!"

"I don't need evidence! Its all over the news! And at least we've been in the Super Ball twice in a row!"

"Ugh! I can't stand Seattles."

"Ugh! I can't stand New England's!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" and with that said they started tackling and rolling around with each other and arguing.

" SeaHawks is better!"

"No Patriots is!"

"SeaHawks!"

"Patriots!" Then they rolled around again until they hit something causing Lucy to flinch, Natsu and Lucy's eyes met, they locked each other eyes, it was an ever lasting stare, a moment that would last for hours, they slowly come closer and closer until their nose touch, then Lucy's phone rang. Then they quickly got off each other, with slight blushes on their faces, am Lucy picked up her phone.

" Hello, yes this is me... Really thank you!" Lucy said, and put down her phone.

" What happened?" Natsu asks.

" Nothing." Lucy said.

" Are you sure?" Natsu asks.

"Yup!" Lucy says smiling.

* * *

><p>"You see that Natsu! Just one more touchdown and we'll win!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.<p>

"Shit I don't wat to bacome a SeaHawks fan..." Natsu whined, the players got into the positing and played, the players tackled each other, and Russell threw the ball to the other side, and made an interception. Lucy's jaw dropped' then she got up, and started crying,.

"Luce did you see that!? Damn that was stupid!" Natsu said, an the Patrtiot fans went wild.

" Russell you fucking selfish bastard! Why did you make that fucking call you idiot! Ugh!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes.

" Yes! I won't be a SeaGawks fan!" Natsu said delighted.

" Why didn't you pass it to Lynch you fucking idiot! That was so stupid, who the hell makes a last minute interception!?" Lucy yells.

" Lucy calm down..." Natsu said.

" Why the hell would I fuckin cvaln down when that dork over there threw a ball and made an interception, why the fuck would you pass it to Malcom!?" Lucy yelled between cries, the same thing with all the Seattle fans, it was devastating moment, the Seattle teammates started yelling at each other, Lucy watched in pure disappointment.

All of the Patriot fans got wild, and the team all had smiledps on their faces, then when they got into position, and everything went wild. The Seattle SeahHawks started to box with the other team, everyone wanted to break them apart.

"Why are you fucking fighting with them!? It was your fucking fault for throwing it you idiot!" Lucy yells.

" Luce calm your fits down." Natsu said, but it was no use Lucy cried on his shoulder, at first Natsu was shocked at Lucy's actions, but he got used to it, and caressed Lucy's hair.

" I don't want to watch anymore Natsu, let's leave.." Lucy said between sniffs.

" But the- Okay, if it makes you feel better then we'll go, common now let's be t up." Natu said, and picked her up princess style. People stared at them with confused looks, but Natsu didn't care, when thy finally got out of the stadium, Natsu stood for a while and took a deep breath.

" Get down now Lucy." Natu said.

" No, let me just stay likew this for a moment, your warm." Lucy said, and snuggled in a little closer," I never said I'll say this to someone , but Natsu... I like you..."

A/N: How was it my lovely readers!? Anyways I'm a SeaHawks fan, and so that was a really big shock for me, and for all you Patriot fans out there Congratulations!

_**If liked then give me a review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Moi!**_


	8. Anohter Note

_**Hey um author here, and here comes another note! Not an update, but that doesn't mean I won't be updating or while, I have author's block. I know for the first time I have authors block! That's why I'm asking you guys for opinions and ideas, but I never get them, and so give them to me, well I get opinions, but anyways! I'm desperate! Like how I'm desperate to have a Valentine! But anyways another reason why I'm giving you guys another note is because I started a NaLu community, and so pm if you guys wanna join in.**_

_**As always give me a review, or add in Favs, or follow this story! And this time I really mean it for you guys to give me an idea for the next chapter! - =3= Moi!**_


End file.
